


I always keep my promises baby

by parkjiminsprincess



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjiminsprincess/pseuds/parkjiminsprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You visit Shownu at dance practise and it turns really sinful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always keep my promises baby

Why were all the people so annoying and rude today? You worked the latest shift at the restaurant and of course it was extra busy today. You watched the hours pass by ever so slowly and couldn’t wait for the moment it you left the restaurant to go home. The guests today had been extra rude and demanding and all you wanted to do is fall in your bed. You looked at the time. It was really late, your boyfriend Shownu should be home already from his dance practice.

You finally entered your shared apartment only to find it empty. With a deep sigh you took out your phone. Shownu was really dedicated and hard working so as you knew him he stayed behind alone to practice some more.

Hey babe are you still practicing?

Yes I am sorry it’s so late I promised I would be home earlier. Do you still wanna come and watch?

Of course, I’ll bring some food.

You made your way to the companies building, picking up something to eat o your way. Most of the building was already dark, not many people were left. You took the elevator to the right floor and stood still in front of the door. He was in the middle of a choreo and he looked illegal. Drops of sweat run along his skin, he was wearing a really low cut vest top, making his abs visible. The way his muscular arms looked when he was moving and how you could see his back muscles moving. This looked like sin. You took a deep breath to collect yourself and knocked loudly so you wouldn’t startle him before opening the door.

“Hey baby, I’m glad you made it here.”

“I brought food!”

“I want to go to the choreo one more time then I’ll eat, I promise.”

You laughed at him but nodded and sat down on the side. But soon you realized that this was a bad idea. The choreo involved lots of body rolls and crotch grabbing and you weren’t ready for that. You stared at him in awe as he moved. Suddenly he turned over to you and grabbed your hand to drag you up onto your feet. You looked at him confused as his grip onto your waist tightened.

“Baby you look like your drooling over me.”

His voice had dropped about three octaves as he walked you backwards till your back hit the mirror. You looked up into his eyes as he had you caged between the mirror and his body.

“I wasn’t drooling over you!”

“Oh really? Then how about now?”

And he just grabbed the hem of his drenched shirt to pull it over his head and throw somewhere in the room. Your eyes went wide as you couldn’t stop but stare. His body was shining from the thin layer of sweat over his abs.

“Yeah okay, maybe I’m drooling now.”

“You should dance with me sometime.”

“Yeah but not now that you’re shirtless.”

He spun you around so your back was pressed against his chest as his hands wandered to your hips guiding you to the music that was still playing in the background. His lips wandered to your ear nipping at it as he rasped into it.

“If I can’t dance with you than let me at least fuck you now.”

You breath hitched in your throat as he turned you around to press you back up against the mirror. His lips were attacking your jawline as he wandered down to your neck, leaving a few hickies for tomorrow. He pressed his lips onto yours as your hips grinded on their own accord against his crotch. When he pulled away so you could both quickly catch your breath you remembered something.

“But wait what about the food? You need to eat your dinner!”

“That’s why I’ll get it right now.”

His lips turned into a sinful smirk as he pulled your shirt over your head and continued with your pants. He left a trail of kisses on your belly and thighs, kissing up to where you wanted him the most but still avoiding it.

“How the fuck could you think of the food when you’re dripping wet baby?”

He pressed a finger onto your still clothed core as he rubbed small circles onto your clit. Your breath got heavy as you let out a tiny moan. His fingers hooked in your panties as he dragged them down your legs, throwing them to the rest of your clothes.

“Babe would you do me the favor and get rid of your bra as well?”

You reached behind you to unclasp you bra and threw it away.

“Yes this is a much better sight.”

You blushed as he licked one flat stripe up your folds, making you shudder. His lips wrapped around your clit as he started sucking at it. Your back arched off the mirror as he threw one of your legs over his shoulder to gain better access. He moved lower, dragging his lips down and sending heat crawling up your spine, and suddenly buried his tongue inside you. Your moans got louder as he licked into you, making you desperately hold onto his hair. You were clenching down erratically now, so he removed his tongue from inside of you. You whined at the loss, now clenching around nothing, but he just chuckled pushing two fingers in at once, curling them upwards. You let out a long dragged out moan as he thrusted his fingers inside you in a maddeningly slow pace.

“Shownu please, I’m s-so close.”

“What do you want baby, use your pretty mouth.”

“F-faster.”

He complied moving his fingers in and out of you in an insane pace now that had you on the edge very quickly. You were clenching desperately around his digits and when he wrapped his lips around your clit again sucking harshly you were gone. A string of moans and curses left your mouth as Shownus fingers still worked inside of you.

“I’m done now, you c-can stop.”

“But I’m not baby.”

His strong hips held your hips still, giving you no chance to escape his fingers still working in an incredibly fast pace in and out of you. His thumb was rubbing circles onto your clit and the overstimulation was too much for you. You were whining, squirming under his touch, but he had you in his grip. Soon it became pleasurable again and you were already nearing your second orgasm.

“Can you be a good girl and come for me again?”

You didn’t even try speaking as you looked down onto Shownu kneeling in front of you, his eyes black of lust. You simply nodded as you came again, tugging at his hair. The only thing that held you upright was his strong grip on your waist. You were a panting mess as you stood there leaning against the mirror. A giant bulge was clearly visible in your boyfriends sweatpants and you were always surprised how patient he could be. He slowly walked you a bit from away from the mirror and stood behind you so you could see you both.

“You look gorgeous baby.”

“Well you’re not bad either.”

“How convenient that you can watch in the mirror as I fuck you from behind. Hope you don’t have many plans for tomorrow that require walking around.”

He gave you another smirk as he got rid of his remaining clothes and gently bent you over. You held onto the mirror with both hands to gain some stability, your legs weren’t the most reliable things anymore. He let the tip of his dick slowly run up and down your folds not pushing inside, and you were becoming impatient. As he continued his little game maddeningly slowly you couldn’t take it anymore.

“You promised me to fuck me so hard I couldn’t walk tomorrow so how about you keep your promises.”

The second you had finished your sentence he slammed back in at once, pulling all the way out and repeating the action.

“I always keep my promises baby.”

And he did. He slammed back into you, picking up a fast rhythm as you could barely hold onto the mirror. His thrusts were precise hitting your spot every time and soon you could feel yourself on the edge again. He bent over you pressing kisses onto your shoulder blade as he groaned into your ear.

“You’re so goddamn tight baby, I can feel that you’re close again. So come for me and make sure that if anyone is still left in this building would hear you.”

His arm sneaked around your waist to hold you upright as he rubbed quick circles onto your clit, pushing you over the edge for the third time this night. As you came you could see tiny stars but then finally cleared up you could see in the mirror that Shownu was close to reaching his high as well. His face was crunched up in pleasure so you clenched down really hard one more time. That did it for him as he came with low grunts and curses. You were both left panting hard as you tried to come down from your high. He went to pick up your clothes to get dressed again as you remembered that you had brought food earlier.

“All the food is cold now, we can’t even eat it.”

Shownu laughed at your adorable pout.

“Don’t worry we will go home now and heat it back up.”


End file.
